Tobey's Birthday
by snheetah
Summary: Tobey has a birthday party. However, it gets ruined by Victoria Best and Eileen. WordGirl tries to help but other villains are running a muck. Tobey ends up helping WordGirl but his birthday is ruined. Will WordGirl help him have a good birthday?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>"Just another day here in our fair city," the narrator narrated, "the sun is shining, the birds are singing and our favorite super hero is battling the Butcher."<p>

In a nearby bank, WordGirl's feet were resting on the ground as she was glaring over to her nemesis. Captain Huggy Face was in his fighting stance also, expecting the Butcher to attack any time. Seeing that the Butcher was doing nothing but just standing there, WordGirl grew impatient. "Can we please speed this up?" she asked as she waved her wrist around. "I really have to be somewhere right now." That somewhere was school.

"Pastrami Attack!" the Butcher yelled as cold cuts of pastrami flew out of his hands. WordGirl dodged the pastrami but Huggy was unlucky. He was trapped in the heap of pastrami and the only way for him to get out was to eat his way through.

"You won't get away this time Butch-ahh!" WordGirl screamed as chicken was hurled at her direction. She was thrown back on the ground with the heap of chicken on top of her.

The Butcher laughed at her. "Guess I will WordGirl," he said as he scooped up his bag of money and ran out of the bank.

"I can't believe I let him get away," WordGirl muttered to herself as she struggled to get out of the chicken trap. "Don't worry madam," WordGirl assured the bank lady, "I will have your money back soon. If I can just get myself out of this mess."

Huggy jumped forward the heap of chicken and pulled one out. Suddenly, the chickens tumbled away from WordGirl. Huggy gathered up some chickens in his arms and began to devour them.

"Thanks Huggy," WordGirl thanked him as she patted him on the head.

Huggy pointed at his wrist.

WordGirl looked over at her watch. "Oh no, it's almost time for school," she said as she looked at the three numbers which read seven fifty. She had ten minutes to get the Butcher, throw him to jail, return the bag of money back to the bank, and get to school on time. She turned around as Huggy climbed on her back and they flew off to the skies to search for the Butcher.

Searching through the skies, WordGirl stopped in mid-air as her super hearing picked up a crazy laughter that she was all too familiar with. "Oh," she said with frustration as she looked at her watch. It read seven fifty-five and she still hadn't caught the Butcher yet.

She abandoned the Butcher and flew in the opposite direction. She reached her destination at the grocery store. She flew inside the store and headed straight to the diary aisle where she found Dr. Two-Brains reaching over for some cheese.

"Stop right there Dr. Two-Brains!" WordGirl ordered.

"Ah WordGirl," Dr. Two-Brains said as he whirled around and faced the superhero, "why am I not surprised at your presence?"

"Because I am always the one that stops your evil schemes," WordGirl answered as she rested her feet on the ground.

"True," Dr. Two-Brains said with a slight nod of his head, "but not this time! HA HA!" he laughed as he pressed a red button. When he did that, WordGirl and Huggy were immediately wrapped up in ropes of string cheese. The two superheroes were left dangling upside-down. "Bwah-ha-ha!" Dr. Two-Brains laughed as he grabbed another armful of cheese and ran out of the grocery tore with his henchmen.

Huggy quickly ate his way through the trap and began to free WordGirl. Once she was free, WordGirl said, "nothing is going right today." She suddenly looked over at her watch. "Uh-oh."

At full speed, she flew out of the grocery store and headed straight to her school. Good thing that she had her backpack with her. When she arrived at school just in time, she hid herself behind a tree and transformed back into Becky Botsford. "We made it just in time Huggy," she said to her monkey as he got out of his uniform and was now Bob.

Bob let out a confused squeak and raised his arms in the air.

"We'll get the Butcher and Dr. Two-Brains after school, or in that case, recess," Becky answered as they approached the entrance of the school. Once they entered, Becky saw Scoops and Violet right by the water fountain talking to one another. Becky smiled as she approached her two best friends. "Hi guys," she greeted them with a slight wave and a smile.

"Hey Becks," Violet happily greeted her friend as she gave her a smile in return. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah you are usually the first one on the school grounds," Scoops pointed out.

"Oh you know," Becky said as she came up with a little white lie, "I just woke up late."

"That's understandable," Violet nodded.

"Well, well, well," an English-accented voice suddenly said as it approached the trio, "what do we have here?"

"Oh no," Becky murmured.

It was none other than Tobey. The brilliant, child villain with a love at building robots.

"Hi Tobey," Violet greeted him in a friendly way.

Tobey nodded at her greet in return.

"What have you got there?" Becky asked as she pointed to the three envelopes that he was holding in his hands.

"These are invitations," Tobey said as he waved them in the air.

"To what?" Scoops asked.

Tobey rolled his eyes at the ace reporter. "To my birthday party tomorrow," he gravely answered.

"Wow," Violet said, "that's the first time you have invited us to come to one of birthday parties."

"This has been my first birthday party ever," Tobey said as he added another eye roll to his sentence. "My mother thought that it would be a good idea for me to spend my time with 'friends,'" he said as he air-quoted the word friends.

"Oh that's really nice of your mother to do something like that," Violet said with a nod of her head.

"Yes of course," Tobey said with no emotion, "she made too many invitations that wound up getting almost the whole school invited. I invited random people that I don't even associate with. I have three more and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Ooh of course," Violet said as she received her invitation.

"Cannot wait," Scoops said. "Is there going to be any cake?"

"Its a birthday party Ace Reporter," Tobey said as he gave him the invitation, "what do you think?"

"I'm going with yes," Scoops said as he looked at his blue envelope.

Tobey almost gave the last invitation to Becky. Becky reached out to get it but Tobey pulled it back. "Hmm?" he said as he patted the envelope against his hand, "who should I give this last invitation to?" he began to wave the envelope in the air.

Becky rolled her eyes at his choice to play with her. She knew that he was trying to motivate her to go to his party. Becky let out a sigh, "I guess that would be me," she said as she held out her hand.

"I knew you would be interested Botsford," Tobey said as he handed a pink envelope. "Hope to see you three there. It's going to be the best."

With that, the bell rang and the students headed off to the classes. A nearby locker slammed shut as a blond haired girl with braids hanging on each side of her head, whipped around and looked at Tobey. "The best party eh?" she growled as she glared at him. "We'll just see who throws the best parties around here," she said as she whipped her hair back in a dramatic way and walked to her class.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>Victoria Best had made tons of invitation for people to come to her <em>best <em>party. In her view of having a perfect party, the invitations had to look their _best_ and pleasing to the the person's eye, there needed to be the _best _food, the _best _decorations, and better yet, the _best _presents that she was going to receive. She also thought that her invitations were much more better then Tobey's. She looked over at Tobey's invitation when a boy next to her was reading it. It looked plain and boring to her. She had made the _best _invitations that would motivate people to come to her party.

She clung onto her invitations and on her lunch bag as she walked down the hallway and into the cafeteria. The cafeteria was full of kids as usual. She smiled as she saw the quantity of excited kids. Those were the kinds of people that she was going to have at her party. She held up her invitations in the air and began yelling, "come to the _best _party tomorrow! It's the _best_!"

Both boys and girls looked up at Victoria as she was waving the sparkling invitations in the air. "Ooh," a blond little girl called Karlee cooed as she looked at the pink envelope. "What kind of party is it?" she asked as she walked up to Victoria.

Victoria looked over at her with a smile on her face. "Its the _best _party ever. A happy gathering," she said as she gave her the invitation. "My parents had one for adults and I thought wouldn't it be a good idea to have one with just kids in it."

Karlee looked at her letter. The sparkles amazed her. "I would like to come but I have to go to Tobey's birthday party which is also tomorrow."

"Tobey's birthday party?" Victoria repeated as she made a face. "Would you rather have sophisticated food, sophisticated decorations, and a sophisticated good time?" Victoria asked.

Karlee was confused. She had no idea what sophisticated meant. Whatever it was, it sounded good to her. She liked extravagant events, including ones that had sparkles in it. "Okay."

"I guarantee that my party is going to be much more better than Tobey's "'birthday party,'" she said as she air-quoted the word "birthday party." She flicked her blond braids back as she continued to hand out invitations to other students.

When she was finished handing out the invitations to the whole cafeteria, she saw that she had three of them left in her hand. She looked over at the table that she had missed, where she saw Scoops, Violet, and Becky sitting at their seats. She had no interest in boring people, such as Violet, Scoops, and especially Becky. She hated Becky so much. The two were always competitive with one another. She did get along well with Violet and Scoops. She walked over to their table. "Hello Scoops, Violet," she said with a smile.

Violet gave her a small wave as Scoops happily said 'hi.'

"Um," Victoria said, "I have two invitations left and I was wondering if you two want to come over at my party tomorrow."

"Gee I would love to Victoria but we are going to Tobey's party," Violet said as she held up the invitation that Tobey had given her earlier in the day.

Victoria let out a little giggle. "You are seriously going to Tobey's boring party?" she said. "I guarantee you that my party would be much more better than his," she said as she pushed her invitation in Violet's direction. "It is the _best _party ever and it is much more better than his stupid little party."

"Hey that's not nice," Becky suddenly spoke up as she glared at Victoria. Sure Tobey was an annoying boy to her but this birthday party was special to him. Maybe it was for him to make new friends and see how many people cared about him. "Its his birthday party you know?"

"Here you go Scoops," Victoria cooed as she gave him the invitation. She looked over at Becky with a look that said "ha-I-am-not-giving-you-my-last-invitation" and then she walked away from them.

"Ooh," Violet nervously said, "I don't know what to do. I want to go to Tobey's birthday but I also want to go to Victoria's party."

Scoops took out his invitation from the envelope and opened it. Once he did, small confetti paper exploded everywhere as he had a look of surprise on his face. His shocking looked suddenly turned into excitement.

"Wow, can mine do that?" Violet asked as she opened her invitation. It resulted in the same surprise. "That's so cool!"

"Wow," Becky said, "those are really sophisticated invitations."

"Better than Tobey's!" Scoops shouted out as he looked at the intricate colors and patters drawn on the invitation. "I am definitely going to Victoria's party tomorrow."

"Scoops you can't possibly think of going to her party. I mean do you even know the type of person Victoria is?" Becky asked him, "she just wants to outdo Tobey's party with her own so people could go to hers and not Tobey's."

Scoops looked up at Becky. "Becky this is the first time that Tobey has invited us for his birthday."

"But this is also the first time that Victoria has invited us for anything!" Becky almost yelled. She wasn't trying to persuade Scoops to not go but she was just trying to tell him the reason why Victoria was throwing such a party.

"Well," Scoops said, "Victoria's invitation looked pretty sophisticated. That might mean that her party would be better than Tobey's."

Becky gave her best friend an eye-roll. "Come on, an invitation cannot tell you how the party is going to be like."

"But she also said that its going to be the _best_," Violet said as she mimicked Victoria's line.

Becky let out a sigh. She could not deal with them right now. The only things that were stuck in her mind right now were catching the Butcher and Dr Two-Brains after school or during recess and getting Tobey a birthday present.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>The students in the cafeteria suddenly stood up as a teacher escorted them to the courtyard. Happy to be free from the building, the students began to enjoy their fifteen minutes of freedom.<p>

"Ooh what a beautiful butterfly," Violet cooed as a blue butterfly passed by her. Violet looked at the art and the elegance of the beautiful insect. Paints and colors began to run through her mind as she got unlimited ideas running through her mind about her artwork. She began to chase after the butterfly.

"Hold it, that's a good pose," Scoops said as he snapped a picture of Violet and the butterfly. He looked at the picture in the camera, "ah. I love journalism." He walked away from Becky and Bob and went to the take more pictures of Violet and her butterfly.

Becky looked after her two best friends. Violet kept posing as if she was trying to catch the butterfly while Scoops was snapping his camera at her. "The coast is clear Bob," Becky said as she looked at her surroundings. She hid behind a tree that she was standing next to. "Time to catch Two-Brains and the Butcher. Word Up!" she flew to the skies.

In the school playground, two boys threw Tobey's invitation to the ground. Both friends had already made up their minds that they were going to go to Victoria's party. The two abandoned invitations fluttered to the ground. As they hit the ground, a slight breeze blew the invitations away. They flew through the air and one of the invitations entered through an open window. The invitation elegantly landed on top of a table which was covered with a pink tablecloth and surrounded by teacups, a teapot, and stuffed animals.

The door opened and a nine-year-old girl entered her room. She grabbed the invitation and read through it. She gasped. "A bwifday pawty? For me? YES!"

* * *

><p>While searching for Dr. Two-Brains and the Butcher, WordGirl was discussing with Huggy about the birthday present that was going to get for Tobey. "I mean one thing I know about Tobey is that he likes robots. If I get him something like that, he is going to cause more mayhem."<p>

Huggy excitedly squeaked as he pointed down.

"I know!" WordGirl said as if Huggy was sill talking about the present.

Huggy screeched as he continued to point down.

"Oh right!" WordGirl sad as she flew down and came face to face with none other than Chuck-the-evil-sandwich-making-guy. "Chuck?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Oh hi WordGirl," Chuck greeted her. He was sitting on a waiting bench, waiting for the bus to come. "You seemed kind of surprise to see me."

"Sorry I thought you were someone else that I was after," WordGirl shrugged.

"Oh," Chuck miserably and with a touch of jealousy said, "other villains always outdo me."

WordGirl didn't know what to say. In a flash, the Butcher ran right past her, almost knocking WordGirl to the ground. "Stop right there, Butcher!" she yelled as she regained her balance and pointed at him.

The Butcher ceased running and whirled around and looked at WordGirl.

"Oh so wait a minute," Chuck said as he glared at the Butcher, "that's the guy that outdo's me? Well not this time!" he said as he swiped out his ray filled with different kinds of dressings.

"Chuck no!" WordGirl yelled as she flew between Chuck and the Butcher.

"Oh yeah," the Butcher said as he held out both of his hands, "hamalanche!"

At the same time, ketchup flew out of Chuck's ray. "Ahh!" WordGirl yelled as the ham trapped her and Huggy and the ketchup covered the ham.

The Butcher laughed as he ran away with his bag of money. "Hey get beck here. You will not outdo me!" Chuck yelled as he ran after the Butcher.

"He got away from me again!" WordGirl yelled as she let out a sigh of defeat. "Guess we'll have to catch them after school then."

Huggy pointed at his wrist for the time. Recess was almost over. "Ooh, fifteen minutes flew by. That's what happens when you throw a clock out the window," WordGirl joked as she began to laugh. Huggy made a face at her joke.

"Oh boy," the narrator suddenly said.

"Come on," WordGirl said, "it was pretty clever. Word Up!" with all of that super strength, she got out of the pile of ham and flew back to her school.

* * *

><p>"Like that," Scoops said, as he was about to take one last picture of Violet. She had a daisy elegantly tucked behind her ear as she did one last pose.<p>

Suddenly Becky ran right in front of the shot. "I'm not late!" she yelled. She was worried about ruining her attendance record. So far, she had no tardies and no absences. She took in huge deep breaths to slow down her rapid heartbeat.

Scoops and Violet looked at her. "Where were you?" Violet suddenly asked.

"Oh I was…in, the uh bathroom," Becky lied. She hated lying to her best friends but it was for a very reasonable purpose.

"Oh," Scoops shrugged, "if you were in the bathroom, which in is school, I don't think you would have been late to get to class." Letting it go, he turned his attention back to Violet. As he finally took the last picture of her, the bell rang and everybody filed back into the school building.

"Come to my party everyone!" Victoria announced within the group of kids. "It's going to be—"

"The best we get it," Becky suddenly interrupted as she walked closer to Victoria.

"Oh is someone upset that they didn't get invited to the best party in the whole wide world?" Victoria haughtily said.

_Exaggeration__ much_? Becky thought. "No," she finally protested, "I'm already going to a party."

"Is it Tobey's?" Victoria asked.

"M-maybe," Becky stuttered.

"HA!" Victoria bellowed, "that little 'genius?'" she sarcastically said, "well have fun. His party will not be the best as mine is. It will probably be dull and boring."

"Ugh," Becky groaned, "don't be so redundant."

"Dull and boring," Victoria repeated once more in a sugary-coated voice as she batted her eyelashes at Becky.

"Wait just a second Victoria," Becky said, "to you it might be dull but to him it's special. I mean it's his birthday after all."

"Oh whatever Becky," Victoria said as she threw her hair beck, "my birthday is tomorrow too and its going to be _the__ best_!" she yelled as she skipped away from Becky, with her blond braided pigtails bouncing up and down.

"Is it just a mere coincidence or does Victoria want people to go to her party and not Tobey?" Becky asked Bob.

Bob threw his arms in the air and shrugged. However, Becky already knew the answer to her question. "Poor Tobey," she said without even realizing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>After school finished, Becky had a lot of things going through her mind. She had to catch Chuck, the Butcher, and Dr. Two-Brains. Not only that, nut her head was aching for thinking too much about Tobey's birthday present. She couldn't get him any robotic contraptions or anything that had to do with robots. <em>Hmm<em> she thought as she stopped in her tracks, _I can get him something artsy. No he is not good at art _she remembered of the time that he tried to paint a banana from the fruit bowl at their art lesson. "Oh Bob help me," Becky suddenly said, "This is too hard. I can't figure out the right present for Tobey. I don't even know what he likes."

Bob squeaked as he gave her a suggestions. Becky gave him a confused look. "I can't give him bananas as a present Bob. Maybe when it's _your_ birthday, I can get you some," Becky said as she gave him a friendly glare. Bob clapped his hands.

Becky let out a puff of breath. "Maybe something will come up. I mean, he has to like other things rather than robots," she said as she stopped in her tracks and saw Violet and Scoops happily waving their invitations that Victoria gave them. Becky let out a defeated sigh. "You know what, I am not even going to bother asking what they're so happy about," she said as she walked away from them. As she was walking out of the school doors, she stopped in her tracks as Victoria blocked her path.

"Why so blue Beck?" she asked while waving an invitation in front of Becky's face.

"What do you want Victoria?" Becky asked with irritation.

Victoria smiled as she held the envelope with two delicate fingers, "I have one last birthday invitation."

"So?" Becky asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I am not going to give it to you," she answered.

Becky almost laughed at Victoria's stupidity. "Yeah I know that already," she said instead, "don't you think that out-doing Tobey will hurt him."

Victoria threw her head back and let out a laugh, "no!" she lied, "I just want people to come to my bestest party."

"That means that you are out-doing Tobey and 'it's _best_ party' not _bestest_ which is not a real word by the way," Becky said as she secretly cringed at Victoria's choice of words. Guess she wasn't _the best _in her grammar.

"Out-doing me on what?" a voice suddenly asked as Tobey approached the two girls.

Victoria turned her head and looked at him. She gave him a smirk and giggled as she walked away from Becky saying, "it's going to be _the best_!" Then she turned around and gave Becky one last look, "mark my words Becky."

"What is she talking about?" Tobey asked Becky.

"Oh you know Victoria. She is just being herself," Becky said as she waved a hand in the air.

"I really do not appreciate people talking behind my back," Tobey said with a grave look and tone in his voice.

"But I wasn't talking about you," Becky shook her head, "I was thinking of out-doing the guests at your party with my present that I'm going to get you on your birthday."

"Hold on," Tobey said, "you were actually thinking of getting a better present than anyone else?" Tobey asked as she nodded at him. He did not smile of course, but he felt this type of warmth that felt like a possible good friendship. "Well," he swallowed, "that's very considerate."

"What would you like for your birthday anyway?" Becky asked.

"My only wish is for WordGirl to show up at my birthday party," Tobey dreamily answered.

"How did I know that he was going to say something like that?" Becky whispered to Bob.

"What did you say?" Tobey asked.

"Nothing," Becky quickly answered. "Why do you want WordGirl to be at your party?"

"You wouldn't understand Becky," Tobey said, "she is different than regular girls of course."

_Duh _Becky thought. "And other presents you want excluding WordGirl?"

Tobey looked at her with a serious expression. "To be happy," he said surprising Becky herself.

"How come you are not so happy?" she asked him.

"Look at me," Tobey said as he spread out his arms widely as if he was showing Becky something extravagant. "I built robots to get WordGirl's attention, I get grabbed by the ear and grounded because of it, I live with my poor, widowed mother, and I have no dad or friends at all. This birthday party that my mother had been planning forever means so much to her but more to me. It would help me make friends."

"Oh, well I am your friend," Becky said. _Kind of._

"But one is not enough," he said as he held up his index finger at her, "I need more. Especially WordGirl," he said as he stared off into space with a dreamy expression on his face. "anyway," he said as he stepped back into reality, "I will see you tomorrow then...uh...Becky."

"Okay sure," Becky said as she waved at him. She walked home, felling bad and deciding what to get him. She did not understand what Victoria had against Tobey. They never socialized with one another. Maybe it was an academic competition or whatever. Tomorrow was not going to be such a good birthday for Tobey.

The spoiled, the envious, and the criminals are the three major factors of ruining a special birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>After school, Becky was walking home with Violet. Becky was discussing on what present she should get for Tobey. The only thing that came to her mind was robots but she didn't want to give him the advantage to cause mayhem.<p>

"Hmm," Violet deeply thought, "a book maybe. Something on robots possibly."

"I don't want him to get any ideas," Becky told her, which made Violet send her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked her.

"Um, I don't want him to destroy the city," Becky answered.

"Oh Becky," Violet said as if they were having a normal conversation. "WordGirl will stop him of course."

"Yeah," Becky nervously laughed, "anyway Violet, do you have any other ideas on what I should get him?"

Violet looked ahead of her as she tapped her chin. "I have no idea. I would go and buy a book for him or a sweater. Anyway, what do you think I should get Victoria?" she asked as she looked at Becky with sparkling eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about this," Becky told her as she looked at her best friend with a grave expression. "Don't you think that Victoria is only inviting you because she doesn't want you to go to Tobey's birthday?"

Violet stopped in her tracks and looked at Becky. "No," she shyly said, "I don't think that's it."

"But don't you find it kind of fishy that Tobey and Victoria are having birthdays on the same day?"

"Lots of people have their birthdays on the same day. Like me and Eileen for example," Violet reminded her.

Becky mentally shook her head. "Remember at school that Tobey invited everybody and later, so did Victoria?"

"Yes," Violet quickly answered as if she was sitting in class.

"Not a coincidence," Becky told her, "she just wants to outdo Tobey and hurt his feelings."

"Why would Victoria want to do that?" Violet asked Becky as if she knew the answer.

Becky only shrugged. "Disliking someone is a common thing. Why Victoria dislikes Tobey is between them."

"True," Violet nodded. A smile suddenly formed on her lips as an idea developed in her mind. "Becky! I just got the most awesome present in mind!"

"What it is?" Becky asked, hoping that it was for Tobey.

"I am going to get her that expensive gold bracelet," Violet said. "I have enough money at home saved so its perfect. Ooh I've go to go and get it! Later Becks," she said as she waved at her and ran down the street.

Becky stood there, looking after her friend. "Well, she already has a present Bob," she said to her monkey who stood right next to her. "Let's just go home, maybe something will pop up."

As she was walking home, she forgot that there were three villains on the loose. Even Bob had forgotten until..."HELP!" the man with the glasses ran as he waved his arms in the air, "the Butcher is robbing another bank, Chuck is robbing the sandwich shop, and Two-Brains is robbing the grocery store! HEEEEELP!" he yelled as he ran down the street as if he was on fire.

"Oh no," Becky said once he had disappeared from sight. "I forgot all about them. If we're quick enough, maybe we might be able to catch them all! Word Up!" she yelled as she flew in the air, carrying Huggy in one arm.

She looked down at the city in hope to find the three villains. She stopped in mid-air as she spotted a white figure running about. She swooped down and flew right in front of him, blocking his path. "Stop right there, Butcher!"

"WordGirl!" the Butcher shouted.

"That's right," WordGirl said as her feet rested on the pavement, "now take that bag of money back to the bank or else..."

"Or else what?" the Butcher said as he dropped the bag of money and shot his hand out right in front of him. "Kil-" he was knocked to the ground.

Laying on top of him was Chuck-the-evil-sandwich-making-guy. Chuck looked down at him and scowled.

The Butcher did the same. "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh yeah," Chuck said, "watch where you're standing!"

"Why you-" the Butcher growled as the two villains got into a fight. The Butcher threw meat at him while Chuck launched ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and oil at him.

"Well this is interesting," WordGirl said as she looked back and forth at their fight, "we'll be finished in no time."

"Pastrami attack!" the Butcher yelled as pastrami flew out of his hands and was aimed at Chuck.

Chuck jumped out of the way as he saw the pastrami flying straight at Dr. Two-Brains.

"Whoa!"the doctor yelled as he swiped out his ray gun and squirted cheese at the pastrami. He looked at the cheese covered meat on the ground and then looked up at Chuck and the Butcher with a look of rage. "Who threw this at me?" he snapped at them.

Chuck and the Butcher pointed at one another.

"I'll fix you two," he said as he raised up his sleeves and pointed his ray gun at them.

Chuck nervously aimed his weapon at him. His hands shook and the weapon fell on the ground. Mustard flew everywhere as it covered the Butcher, Two-Brains, and Chuck himself. WordGirl quickly flew out of the way to avoid being covered.

"Oh," Two-Brains wiggled as he tried to get out.

"Nice going Chuck," the Butcher told him.

"Hey," Chuck glared at him.

WordGirl suddenly flew in front of the trapped villains. "Well," she said as she eyed them, "thank you Chuck for doing all of the work for me."

"You're welcome WordGirl," Chuck smiled at her as if she had thanked him for raking the leaves in her backyard.

Two-Brains and the Butcher growled at him.

"Hey guys" WordGirl said, "while we're waiting for the police, I want to ask you about something."

"Oh anything," Two-Brains said.

"Go ahead," Chuck said.

"Shoot," the Butcher told her.

"Well," WordGirl said ass she massaged the back of her neck. "I am going to some boy's birthday party tomorrow and I don't know what to get him."

"For my birthday I like it when I get sandwiches," Chuck smiled.

"Meat for me," the Butcher laughed.

"Anything with cheese," Two-Brains spoke up.

"No, no," WordGirl said, "not something that he will eat."

"Who is the kid anyway?" the Butcher asked.

"I'd rather not use any names," WordGirl nervously said as she rubbed her arm with her hand.

"We don't know who you're talking about so how can we help you?" Two-Brains asked her.

"Yeah spill," Chuck suddenly said.

WordGirl didn't want to say Tobey's name but what other choice did she have. She needed some ideas. "It's Tobey," she finally said.

"Tobey?" Chuck and the Butcher said in unison.

"Ooooh," Two-Brains cooed, "lovey-dovey."

"No," WordGirl said as she put her hands in front of her, "its nothing like that."

"Love, love, love-love, love, love, love-love," Two-Brains sang using the theme _Here Comes the Bride_.

"Ha, ha," Chuck giggled, "love, love, love."

"Love, love, love," the Butcher jumped in.

"LOVE!" all three men sang in one loud note.

WordGirl turned a light shade of red.

"Aw look how red she's turning," Two-Brains said as the police finally came and took them away, "WordGirl is in love!"

"Tobey and WordGirl sitting in a tree," Chuck sang.

"Oh brother," WordGirl whispered to herself as she avoid making eye contact with the villains.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," the Butcher and Two-Brains began.

WordGirl put her hands on her ears and yelled, "la, la, la, la, I can't hear you!" she yelled as loud as possible so she couldn't hear anything that they were saying. She watched as the police car suddenly left. "Oh Huggy," she said as she looked at her monkey, "that was one of the most embarrassing moment of my life!"

Huggy looked at her and let out a squeak.

"Are you kidding?" WordGirl said, "I so do not love him, even though he is kind of cute. Cuter than Scoops," she suddenly gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. She looked at Huggy who gave her a surprised looked mixed with laughter. "No comments," she told him as he began to laugh.

WordGirl transformed back into Becky Botsford and they began their destination back home. As she was passing through the streets, she kept turning her head back and forth, looking from store to store to find something. A dazzling object was out on display as she ran over and looked at it. It was a "How To Draw Like A Pro in Minutes" book filled with a lot of instructions. Becky at first did not understand why Tobey took an art class. Maybe he really wanted to draw. "I think I found it," Becky said as she ran into the store and purchased his present.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>After having finished her homework and chores, she set Tobey's present on the kitchen table, took a pair of scissors, some colorful wrapping paper, tape, and ribbons. "Okay," Becky breathed as she put her hands on her hips and inspected the items in front of her. "Let's do this." She spread the wrapping paper on the table and put the book on it. She tried to cut the paper as perfectly as possible but some of them came out jagged and some were slanted. Becky paid no attention to the mistakes. <em>They can be easily fixed <em>she thought as she folded the paper over the book.

She took the tape and taped the flapping wrapping paper. "There we go," she whispered as she fixed up the others. She took a bug blue bow and stamped it on the middle of the present. She took the present in her hands and held it up at Bob. "Look Bob," she enthusiastically said as she got his attention. "What do you think?"

Bob looked from the television to the present. He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. Once he did that, the book slipped out from the wrapping paper and fell on the floor. This time, Bob gave her a thumbs down followed by a frown.

"Man," Becky moaned, "not only am I weak at art but I'm also bad at wrapping up a present."

Bob squeaked as he jumped off of his couch and picked up the book. He sat down at the table and wrapped up the present in no time flat.

Becky frowned. Bob was talented at everything, well except for flying but that was not a talent. That was a supernatural power. "Thanks Bob," Becky thanked him as she took the present in his hands. "He's going to love it tomorrow."

* * *

><p>On Saturday, it was finally Tobey's birthday. Becky woke up and finished her morning routine. On Saturday's she usually had to finish her homework so she could be free for Sunday but she had the day off today from homework and stopping villains...Not likely. Tobey's party was going to begin at three in the afternoon and that was the perfect time of day to spend the day there.<p>

The clock ticked away as Becky watched television, trying to make time go by quick. Her mother, Mrs. Botsford walked into the living room. "Did you do your chores Becky?" she asked her daughter.

"My homework and chores are all set since yesterday," Becky answered as she smiled at her mother.

Mrs. Botsford returned the smile and patted her on the head. "You have a nice time at Tobey's party. It will mean a lot to him."

"Thanks mom," Becky said as she left her house with Bob while carrying the present in one arm.

The afternoon was beautiful today. The sun was shining brightly and the air of cold and hot mixed together created a wonderful warm breeze on a spring day. Becky breathed in the air as they walked at Tobey's house.

When she arrived at his house, she saw a blue balloon dangling from a gray mailbox. A sign stood there on the grass with red block letters reading "Party In The Backyard" and a red arrow pointing to the backyard. Becky walked to the backyard and opened the door that led inside the party. As she walked in, the party was dead. Absolutely no one was there but only decorations. Becky looked around and saw someone sitting on the outdoor table.

His back was turned at her. As Becky approached him, he looked frail and weak. "Tobey?" Becky said.

Tobey turned around and looked at Becky. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves as if he had been crying and sniffed. "Becky?" he said with surprise.

"Happy Birthday," Becky said as she gave him the present.

Tobey looked at her and then at the present. He was surprised that someone had gotten him something _and _came to his birthday. He slowly took the present in his hands and then looked at her. "Is it really a present?"

Becky raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course."

Tobey's lips slowly formed into a small, secret smile. _How considerate of her _he thought as he put the present on the table.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Becky asked.

"Later," Tobey assured her, "after everyone else comes and when we are finished eating the cake."

Becky nodded as Tobey took a seat on the table. She stood there on her feet as she nervously rubbed her arm. Then she decided to sit right next to him. "So..." she began as the word dragged out of her mouth.

"Some party," Tobey finished as he looked ahead of him.

"Don't worry," Becky said, "maybe someone else will come."

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Tobey said as he got up and put two fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Nobody is coming, its obvious."

_All thanks to Victoria_ Becky thought.

"Oh where could they be? Who did they think they are? Why did they do this? What was I thinking?" Tobey blasted off his angry questions at no one in particular.

"It's not your fault Tobey," Becky told him as she surprisingly put a hand on his shoulder, surprising herself also.

"Then who?" Tobey asked as he looked at the sky.

_Victoria's _Becky mentally answered. "I have an idea. Why don't we celebrate your birthday together? Just the two of us."

"With only one person?" Tobey asked her.

"It's not so bad," Becky shrugged, "at least you have a friend to celebrate it with," she said as she entwined her fingers in front of her and smiled at him. She could feel herself blushing.

This time, Tobey really smiled at her and also blushed. "Then we shall."

"Ooh!" a baby-ish voice cooed as Becky and Tobey took their eyes from one another and looked at the intruder that entered the backyard. Becky gasped as she saw Eileen walking around the backyard. "This is one of the best bwifday pawties," she said.

Becky groaned and Tobey gave her a look. "Who is she?" Tobey asked.

"Trouble," Becky simply answered.

"Hi Becky-Weckity," Eileen greeted her as she waved her hand in front of her face. "This is one of the best pawties I've ever had!"

"_I_?" Tobey echoed with emphasis on the word. "Excuse me but this is my party!"

Eileen's anger grew. "MINE!" she yelled at him as she grew an inch taller. "And that present is mine!" she ran over and took grabbed the present but Tobey grabbed it at the same time.

"Let go its mine!" Tobey yelled as he pulled on it.

"MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Eileen bellowed as she grew into a green gargantuan little girl.

Tobey's hands slipped from the present and he fell to the ground on his butt. Eileen jumped away from the backyard along with the present and disappeared.

Becky knew that she should have done something, but it had happened so quick. One minute Tobey was happy, then next he was lying on the floor. She ran over to him and helped him on his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Tobey shook his head as he looked into the distance. "She ruined it. My party is ruined," he stated as he looked at the decorations that were annihilated by Eileen's huge feet. He sank onto the ground again and bought his knees close to him. He buried his face into his keens and his shoulders began to shake.

"Don't worry," Becky said, "WordGirl will stop her."

Tobey looked up at Becky with tears in his eyes. It was pretty uncharacteristic for him to cry but having his party being ruined like that with no friends around, it was not his fault that he cried. "WordGirl? Oh if WordGirl were to come and swoop down here, that will be the best birthday present."

"I'm sure it will," Becky said, "because I didn't bring you just one present. Let me go and get the other," she said as she grabbed Bob's arm and quickly left.

When they were out of Tobey's sight, Becky hit her head with her hand before Bob began to squeak at her. "I know, I know. I'm out of my mind but I feel bad okay. Eileen and Victoria ruined his party and I have to fix it! Word Up!" she said as she transformed into WordGirl. She scooped Huggy in her arms and flew back at Tobey.

"WordGirl!" Tobey said with excitement.

"Hiya Tobey," WordGirl greeted him, "a certain somebody told me that today was your birthday. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you," Tobey said, "but the party is ruined."

WordGirl looked around and acted as if she was surprised. "What happened?"

"This red-headed girl randomly jumped here, yelled mine, mine, mine and left with my present," Tobey quickly explained.

"Sounds like the Birthday Girl. I have to go and stop her," WordGirl said.

"Can I please come with you?" Tobey asked, hoping for a yes.

"Well," WordGirl thought about it, "why not? After all, its your birthday today."

"Hooray!" Tobey shouted as he jumped in the air. "Oh wait, where is Becky Botsford?"

"Oh her," WordGirl said as she looked around as if she was going to find her answer, "she had to go back home to finish her chores but she told me to spend the day with you until she was finished."

"Oh," Tobey said, "that works."

"Yeah. Word Up!" WordGirl said as she scooped up Tobey from the ground and carried him to the skies.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>Down a street from the city, a large Victorian home stood as its figure cast a long shadow onto the street. In the backyard, a grand and sophisticated party was underway. The music blasted through the boom boxes as children danced about. Others were talking or eating he food that was served by the waiters and waitresses.<p>

Victoria Best walked down the lawn, her hands on her hips. "I am the best at throwing the best parties around here," she bragged as she went to join a group of kids from school.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the gargantuan Birthday Girl walked down the street, unwrapping the present that Becky had bought for Tobey. "A book?" she said as she held it up to her face and glared at it. "I didn't want a book. I wanted the Pretty Princess Collection! Ahhhh!" she screamed as she threw the book across town.<p>

The book cart wheeled through the air with its pages flapping about. The book crashed against a tree in Victoria's backyard behind Violet.

Violet gasped. "What was that?" she turned, looked at the book, and picked it up. She flipped through the pages and found the note that Becky had written. It said:

_To: Tobey McCallsiter III_

_Happy Birthday from Becky Botsford. Hoe you have a fun-filled birthday. _

Violet let out another gasp.

"What is it Violet?" Scoops asked her.

"I just remembered," Violet said, "its Tobey's birthday. He invited us remember?"

Scoops let out a dramatic gasp as he clutched his head with his hands. "Oh my gosh you're right! How could we have forgotten?"

"Um Scoops," Violet said, "we didn't forget. We were too caught up about going to Victoria's party.

Victoria overheard their conversation. She walked over to them. "Excuse me Scoopsie and whatever-your-name-is."

"It's Violet," Violet glumly answered.

"Whatever," the blond spoiled girl said, "would you rather be at his boring party that to my _best _party?" she asked as she glared at the two of them.

Scoops and Violet looked at one another and then at Victoria who raised an eyebrow at them. "Now that I think about it, I'd rather be at Tobey's," Scoops answered.

"What?" Victoria snapped.

"Yeah," Violet nodded in agreement, "its his birthday after all."

"OOOOOHHHH!" Victoria seethed in her anger. How dare they say something like that to her?

"Then let's go!" Scoops enthusiastically shouted as he raised his arms in the air. His facial expression changed from happiness to fear as a huge shadow towered over him. He heard Violet gasp for the third time.

"Its Eileen!" she shouted as she pointed at her.

Eileen was still upset about "her present." She stomped one foot in the backyard as kids ran away from her. Eileen looked around at the party while Victoria glared at her. "This is my party!" Eileen boomed.

Victoria scoffed. "Your party? This is _my _party!"

"No," Eileen yelled, "this is mine!"

"No one invited you here," Victoria pointed out, "therefore this is my party and your not even supposed to be here."

The statement angered Eileen even more. "Mine! Mine! MINE!" she yelled as she swiped her hand across the table that was covered with food. The food flew from the table and landed on the lawn.

"Look at what you did!" Victoria shouted.

Eileen reached and grabbed Victoria as if she was picking up a Barbie doll.

"Hey put me down right now!" Victoria ordered as she struggled from her grip.

Eileen ignored her and walked down the street with Victoria in her grip. The guests of the party were left speechless.

* * *

><p>"It won't be too hard to find Eileen," WordGirl said as she looked down at the city. Huggy was on her back while she carried Tobey under her arm.<p>

"Yes but its taking a long time," Tobey commented.

Part of Becky wanted to stop looking for Eileen and just continue with the party. Tobey didn't seem as obnoxious when the two of them were alone. That was nice.

"Wait I see someone," Tobey said as he pointed down.

WordGirl swooped down and landed on the pavement. However, they didn't come in contact with Eileen. It was Lady Redundant Woman and her replica, Dupey.

"WordGirl!" Lady Redundant Woman said.

"What are you up to now?" WordGirl asked her.

"My crime spree," the woman replied proudly.

WordGirl rolled her eyes. "Can we wrap this up, because we have to be somewhere."

"Dupey!" a voice was heard behind Lady Redundant Woman. Lady Redundant Woman and Dupey turned and looked to see the Butcher there. Dupey gasped at the sight of him. Even though she was a vegetarian, the Butcher had never left her mind.

"Wait a second," WordGirl interrupted, "aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

The Butcher ignored WordGirl as if she wasn't there. He skipped over to Dupey and took her by the arm. The two of them skipped away like a happy married couple.

"Wait no!" Lady Redundant Woman shouted at Dupey, "anybody but him!" She touched her nose with her finger a couple of times before WordGirl realized what was going on. "Half of you rob the city and the half of you come with me to stop the Butcher!"

"Oh no you don't—ahh!" WordGirl yelled as the duplicates trampled her.

When they were gone, WordGirl moaned as she got up from the ground. "Well that was strange," Tobey said.

"Not only that," WordGirl said as she dusted herself, "but I have to stop them too."

Down the street, a maniacal laughter was heard as Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen ran down the street, Chuck followed after along with Granny May, Mr. Big and Leslie, the Whammer, Big Left Hand Guy, Invisi-Bill, Amazing Rope Guy, and last but not least, the Energy Monster.

"Nooooo!" WordGirl shouted which made Tobey look at her weirdly. "Man this is going to take forever!"

A foot stomped on the ground as it created a small earthquake. Tobey was lifted from the ground and he fell back down on his backside. Eileen passed by them. "I think we found the Birthday Girl," he said as he pointed to Eileen walking away from them.

"Her and the rest of the city's villains," WordGirl snapped in frustration.

"My robots can help," Tobey suggested. "You go and stop the villains with some of my robots and I'll go and stop the Birthday Girl," he growled.

WordGirl heard that tone in his voice. It sounded as if he was going to kill her for ruining his birthday. Who wouldn't kill her for doing that to him? WordGirl hoped that wouldn't happen. "Okay," WordGirl agreed, "its sounds like a plan. Just don't program them to do anything dangerous."

Tobey punched the button on his remote, which he always carried, and a group of robots quickly showed up behind him. "Okay robots," he said, hands on his hips, "you are to go with WordGirl and help her capture all of the villains. You are to do whatever she tells you to do, understood?" he said as the robots nodded in unison.

WordGirl couldn't help but laugh. Tobey sounded like a father to these robots.

"You nineteen go with her," he said as the robots followed WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face. The last robot lowered his large metal hand on the ground as Tobey climbed on it. "While we go and stop the Birthday Girl," Tobey said as he went after Eileen.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own WordGirl**

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for not updating this story for a while because I had other stories to update and a little bit of writer's block for this story, but not to worry, this is going to continue! :D**

* * *

><p>WordGirl tore through the city as Tobey's robots marched behind her. She felt kind of weird that she had robots working for her but it was worth the help. She was anxious to get back to Tobey's birthday party since she was the only one that could make his party better. WordGirl stopped flying as she looked down to the city and saw about twenty copies of Lady Redundant Women running. "Okay guys," WordGirl said, "we all need to split up so we can catch them. I am sure all of you are programmed to know who the villains are right?" she asked as they nodded, "great, then let's go!" she said as the team split up.<p>

One of the robots came into contact with the Whammer. The Whammer gave the robot a sly smile as he held out his fists in front of him. "Wham, wham, wham, WHAM!" the villains yelled as huge blue waves escaped from his fists and hit the robot. The robot was decapitated as he fell to the ground with a thud. "Yeah! WHAM!" the Whammer yelled as he held his arms in the air, only to be captured by another robot. "Oh whammer," he said in a melancholy voice.

Another robot was after the Energy Monster. The Energy Monster threw electrical bolts at him as the robot shielded himself with a thick coating. Suddenly, the robot held his index fingers in front of the Energy Monster and sprayed him with the water. The Energy Monster shrunk as he was taken away by the robot.

A few blocks down the street, Amazing Rope Guy waved his lasso above his head to capture the robot's antennae. He figured that if he did that, the robot would malfunction. He threw the rope to the robot but as usual, he miserably failed. "Aw man," he glared. The robot took the rope from Amazing Rope Guy and tied him up.

At the top of a tower, Mr. Big and Leslie were about to experiment a late mind control technology. "With this mind control, every single civilian will be dressed up as giant, pink, squishy bunnies," he laughed as he pressed the green button on his mind control remote. He waited for the green mind control waves to shoot out but nothing happened. "Why isn't this working?" Mr. Big said as he pressed the button a series of times.

"Sir," Leslie spoke up in her usual bored and monotonous voice, "you might want to turn around."

"Huh?" Big asked as a metal hand suddenly reached out and captured them. "Drat!" Mr. Big snapped as they were carried away.

WordGirl spotted Invisi-Bill and Big Left Hand Guy running down the street. She swooped down at full speed as Invisi-Bill turned his head and saw her. He patted Big Left Hand Guy's shoulder to let him know that the ten year old superhero was coming after them. Invisi-Bill disappeared as Big Left Hand Guy swatted WordGirl. She fell to the ground. "Ow," she moaned as she got up from the ground only to see the villains running away. A robot passed by her as he held out his finger and a net shot out. The net flew and captured Big Left Hand Guy as he was trapped into the net like a fly trapped in a spider's web. Using his x-ray vision, the robot spotted Invisi-Bill. He positioned his finger at him and sprayed him with water.

Invisi-Bill was hit by the water as he fell to the ground. His body appeared on the ground. WordGirl grabbed a net and tied Invisi-Bill also. "Thanks robot," WordGirl thanked the giant metal human as he gave her a salute and took the villains off to jail.

At a nearby cafe, the Butcher and Dupey were sitting at a table for two across from one another. They had one glass of a frothy pink milkshake with two straws hanging from each side. "We might be different but at least we found something in common," the Butcher spoke up.

Dupey nodded. "We both love milkshakes," she said with a smile.

"Dupey!" an angry voice said as she turned around and saw Lady Redundant Woman with ten others behind her, "just what do you think you're doing?"

The Butcher glared at this woman. "Just leave us alone!" he snapped.

"Get him!" Lady Redundant Woman ordered her copies to as they ran straight to the Butcher.

The Butcher held out his hands in front of him and yelled, "Kielbasa crusher!" as the sausage flew out of his hands and hit the copies that were suddenly turned into white pieces of paper. The other half of the copies that she had sent out to commit crime ran back to Lady Redundant Woman with the stolen items.

A robot swiped his hand at them as they turned into white pieces of paper also. He grabbed Lady Redundant Woman, the Butcher, and Dupey while another robot took the stolen items to return them back to their proper owners.

"Well," the Butcher sighed, "at least we'll be in jail together," he said as he smiled at Dupey and she smiled back at him.

Lady Redundant Woman let out an exasperated moan as they were carried away to prison.

Granny May tore through the sky as she carried a handful of jewelry in her arms. "You'll never catch me WordGirl!" she taunted as she looked back at the superhero.

"Now!" WordGirl yelled as a robot jumped in front of Granny May.

Granny May was caught off guard. The jewelry fell out of her arms as WordGirl swooped down and got them just in time before they broke. Granny May flew right into the robot's hand and it grabbed her. "Good job robot!" WordGirl said as she gave him a thumbs up.

There were two more villains to go. Chuck and Two-Brains. "You go and stop Chuck and I'll get Two-Brains," WordGirl said to a robot as he gave her a nod and took off to stop Chuck. WordGirl knew where Two-Brains was going to be. Obviously at the grocery store so she flew there with Huggy. When she arrived, she saw Two-Brains and his henchmen loading the cheeses inside his van. "Stop right there!" WordGirl ordered as she flew in front of them.

"Oh hello WordGirl," Two-Brains greeted her as he zapped her with his cheese ray. Huggy opened his mouth ad the cheese flew right into his mouth where he later swallowed it up.

"You might as well give up," WordGirl told him.

"Sorry, no can do," the doctor sarcastically apologized, "have a taste of some goop!" he said as he whipped out another ray and shot WordGirl.

A metal hand flew just in time as it saved WordGirl from the goop. Unfortunately, the robot's hand was turned into goop. "Hah!" Two-Brains laughed, "you have Tobey's robots helping you out. That little rule breaker." He shot the robot a couple of times as it turned into a large pile of goop.

WordGirl was thankful that the robot had saved her but she still needed help. She saw the robot that was carrying Chuck in his grip. She flew in front of the robot. "I really need your help with Two-Brains," she said to the robot.

After throwing Chuck in jail, the robot and WordGirl arrived back to the grocery store. "You again," Two-Brains said as he looked at the robot. He pointed his goop ray at him and took a shot. The robot created a thick silver coat that once the goop ray hit him, it ricocheted off his chest and back at Two-Brains.

WordGirl dived in just in time as she scooped up Two-Brains and the henchmen away from the goop. She tied them up and handed them to the robot. "Take them to jail and then gather up the remaining others and meet me with Tobey alright?" she told the robot as it obediently nodded and walked away. "Come on Huggy," WordGirl said to her sidekick, "let's find the Birthday Girl and Victoria."


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>The robot's metal feet thudded the gray pavement. Tobey held himself onto the robot's antenna as he got a good look across the city where he hoped the find Victoria and the Birthday Girl. He couldn't believe that something had happened to him like this. He didn't like it at all. He was the first one to invite his classmates to his party but Victoria had ruined that because she was "the best." He wondered how WordGirl was doing with the other villains. He smiled at the thought of that wonderful superhero. Then he thought of Becky. What a good classmate that she bought WordGirl to him as a present.<p>

The robot stopped walking as he slightly nudged his head to the left. "Culprit detected," he said in a robot voice.

Tobey looked ahead and saw a flash of huge red hair. He smiled, knowing that he had finally found the Birthday Girl and probably Victoria as well. "Dead ahead!" Tobey yelled as he pointed in front of him and the robot fast-walked towards the girl.

Birthday Girl turned around as she spotted the gray robot. She still had Victoria in her grip who was continuing to struggle out of her grip. "Ooh, wook a wobot!" Birthday Girl pointed out. She thought of the robot as another toy but when she saw Tobey on top of the robot, she frowned.

The robot stopped in front of the Birthday Girl. "Well, Eileen good to see you again," Tobey sarcastically greeted her as he folded his arms across his chest.

"HI!" Eileen boomed as she waved her hand at him. "Today is my bwifday!"

"Oh please," Tobey chuckled, "its my birthday and you ruined it!" he yelled at the big girl, "and the same goes for you!" he yelled at Victoria.

"Well I'm the best at throwing the best parties," Victoria shot back, "people always prefer the most sophisticated and the best parties. I doubt anyone wanted to go to yours," she said.

Tobey rolled his eyes at her. "Oh please, no one is the best at everything. For example, you are not the best superhero because you don't have any superpowers!"

Victoria scrunched her eyes at Tobey. "I can be!" she screamed at him.

"Yeah right," the boy genius said, "so everyone showed up at your 'party,'" he air-quoted the word, "but I got the best host, WordGirl herself. HA! I outdone you on something," he clutched onto his stomach as he laughed at the blond girl. "Now robot," he said to his metal contraption, "get them!" he pressed the red button on his remote as the robot walked over to the Birthday Girl and Victoria.

"Do something you buffoon!" Victoria snapped at the Birthday Girl.

The giant green girl pushed her hand in front of the robot and pushed him down. Tobey jumped off the robot's head just in time but he found out that this had been the wrong idea. He felt himself flying through the air. Just then, a yellow streak flew up in front of him and grabbed him by the shirt collar before he met his doom. "Hello Tobey," WordGirl greeted him with Huggy clinging onto her and his other robots behind her.

Tobey smiled at her. Now that she was here, she was going to put these two spoiled brats in their place. She gently set him to the ground. "Now I have some unfinished business to take care of," she said as she darted her eyes at the Birthday Girl.

"Huggy," WordGirl said, "initiate plan number one," she said. The monkey gave her a disapproving squeak and later whined when she gave him "the look." He jumped at the top of a building and waved his arms at Eileen. Eileen turned her attention to Huggy. Huggy crossed his hands together as a cute smile spread across his lips and his eyes grew huge and shiny.

"Ooh what a cute little monkey!" Eileen gushed as she let go of Victoria and went over to Huggy.

WordGirl grabbed the falling Victoria and put her to the ground. She flew at the Birthday that had Huggy in her grip. "Hello Birthday Girl," she said to the child-villain, "please let go of my sidekick."

"No!" Eileen said as she clung onto him, "he is mine!"

"But Eileen, its not nice to take someone's cherished things without asking first," WordGirl told her.

"Its not?" Eileen asked as WordGirl shook her head, "oh. Here you go WordGirl," she said as she gave Huggy back to the superhero. Once she did that, she began to shrink to her normal size.

Just then, a couple of kids that were at Victoria's party arrived where all of the action had happened. Scoops and Violet were one of them and they smiled when the saw their favorite superhero yet saving another day. Victoria turned her head and looked at her party guests. "Come on you guys, lets go back to the best party," she said as she was about to walk away.

"Just a minute Victoria," WordGirl said as the blond girl stopped in her tracks, "I think you owe an apology to Tobey, same with you Eileen."

"I'm sowwy," Eileen said.

"Its 'sorry,'" WordGirl clarified for her in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Hmph," Victoria said as she snootily raised her noise in the air, "I'm not apologizing to that nerd," she said as she glared at Tobey.

"Well I don't need your apology," Tobey shrugged, "that goes to show you that you don't have the best manners," he said with a smile.

Victoria walked up to him and glared. Through gritted teeth she said, "I am the best!" With that, she stormed away from the group of people.

Violet looked behind her when she saw Victoria walking away from them. She faced Tobey and walked up to him. "Hi Tobey," she said in her usual soft but yet shy voice, "I think this belongs to you." She handed the book that Becky had given him for his birthday.

Tobey smiled when he saw it. Looks like someone else did care about him. He looked up at Violet when she continued to speak.

"We are sorry for not coming to your birthday party because we were too caught up at going to Victoria's," she said, "is it too late to come back to yours?"

"No," Tobey shook his head, "I haven't blown out my candles yet."

"Cake?" Scoops blinked, "cake!" he yelled as the group of classmates yelled and ran at Tobey's house.

"Can I go too?" Eileen asked as her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Why not?" Tobey asked her, "the more friends the better just don't turn into a huge green monster," he said as Eileen nodded to him and ran to his home. After she was gone, Tobey turned his attention back to WordGirl, "thank you for giving me the best birthday," he told her with a smile.

"Its a pleasure to help you Tobey," WordGirl smiled at him. She noticed that he was a little out of character, he was more nice now and didn't have a smart back talk.

"Is it possible that you can come to my party for a slice of chocolate cake?" he asked her.

As delicious as the sounded, WordGirl shook her head. "Sorry Tobey the city is in the need for me right now, but I hope you have a good birthday party," she smiled as she flew away into the skies.

Tobey turned on his heel as he walked back to his home. Even though his classmates weren't at his party for half of the day, he still had fun with Becky and WordGirl. Speaking of which, where had the girl disappeared off to? He hadn't seen her since she left his party to go somewhere. Just as he was about to walk into his backyard, Becky opened it up for him.

"Where have you been?" she slyly said as she pulled Tobey inside the party.

"Becky!" Tobey happily said as he stumbled inside the yard. "Where have you been yourself?" he asked.

"I had to go back home because I forgot to do something for my mom," she lied, "but I'm here now."

"That's great," Tobey told her, "thank you for the present by the way."

"Its my pleasure," Becky told him with a smile. "Now come on, if we stand here talking, there won't be any cake left!" she said as she pulled Tobey towards the birthday cake that was glowing with eleven candles.

After singing happy birthday to the Birthday Boy, Tobey blew out the candles and everyone clapped. His smile grew wide at his classmates that had finally come to his party. Through the crowd of his classmates, he saw that they were happy being with him, happy that he was turning eleven, happy to be at his important event. He saw that these people that came could be his friends in the near future. Especially a certain brunette girl that was standing near her pet monkey.

While the kids were munching on their slices of cake, Tobey walked over where Scoops, Violet, and Becky were gathered. "Hello guys," he said, "enjoying ourselves?"

"Thanks for the invite Tobey," Violet thanked him.

"Yeah this is the best cake I have ever tasted," Scoops said as he forked another piece of the fluffy dessert in his mouth.

"Well my mother is the best cook," he boasted.

"Nothing beats a mother's home cooking," Becky smiled at him, "even Bob is enjoying himself," she said as she looked over at her pet monkey who was stuffing himself inside the cake.

"I'm glad," Tobey uneasily said when he saw the monkey covered in bits of cake and chocolate frosting. Oh well, he was glad to have people around him.

After the party, the classmates gradually left. Tobey began to pick up the paper plates and cups that were stranded on the ground. "Hey," a feminine voice said, "need some help?"

Tobey looked up and saw Becky standing by the backyard's door. He smiled when he saw her. "The more hands, the quicker I finish," he said as Becky joined in and helped him clean up his backyard. It took an hour or so to get the yard back into its proper state. Becky hauled the last garbage bag into a trash can.

"Whew," she said as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "good thing that's over."

"Yeah," Tobey said, "but it was pretty amusing."

Becky smiled. She turned her head and looked at him. "Happy birthday Tobey," she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek making the boy blush.

A good present to end the day.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
